Unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Due to the increasing number of social contacts, a user may manually organize one's contacts. In one example, the user may organize his/her contacts based on the relationship, e.g., relatives, classmates, colleagues, etc. The user may also organize the contacts based on gender, age, etc.